Diez años
by AkiyamaF
Summary: Kanda Yuu, un exitoso empresario de 35 años, ve su rutina y planes de soltería frustrados por el novato Allen Walker, quien no duda en demostrarle el interés que tiene por él y no dejará que nada, ni siquiera los diez años de diferencia entre ellos, les impida estar juntos. AU Romance de oficina.


Esa mañana sintió el frío más cortante que en otras del invierno que pasaba. Despertar y ver que en tu cama, a tu lado, dormía un chico desnudo que aunque lleva hebras blancas en todo su cabello, efectivamente es diez años más joven que tú, descoloca. Te descoloca sin importar en qué medida.

Kanda Yuu, un japonés de 35 años viviendo desde casi siempre en Manhattan (Nueva York, Estados Unidos), un trabajador en ascenso, a nada de convertirse en el Presidente del Directorio, dentro de una de las mejores empresas de publicidad del país, reconocida también internacionalmente; estaba consciente de ser conocido como alguien huraño, de pocos amigos, prácticamente sin vida social.

Era un comportamiento que no pudo evitar durante años, hasta que se convenció de todas las características que el mundo le designaba y las manejó a la perfección.

En todos sus años nunca tuvo una relación _estable_. Descubrió desde mozuelo que realmente las chicas no le atraían, entregando su virginidad a un rubio alemán del programa de intercambio, a los diecisiete años. Mas nunca se vio en la necesidad de tener una pareja. Se sentía bien dejando de lado la responsabilidad de compartir su vida con alguien más.

¡Ah! Y por supuesto, jamás llevaba a un posible compañero de cama a su propio apartamento. Empero ahí estaban, compartiendo la calidez de las sábanas.

No es que no recordara nada. Bebió bastante la noche anterior, incluso antes de encontrarse con el albino, sin embargo, Yuu tenía una resistencia envidiable ante el alcohol. Prácticamente un coma etílico, sería lo suficiente para que olvidara sus actos.

La cuestión recae en que ese chico lo descolocaba, como ya se dijo.

Desde que Allen Walker había llegado a la empresa hace casi un año, sus avances, esfuerzos y buen rendimiento lograron dejarlo casi a la par con el cascarrabias con cola de caballo.

Kanda podría admitir, que durante un tiempo sintió temor de la competencia, pero más temprano que tarde le dejó en claro que no buscaba su puesto específicamente, obviamente quería el éxito, solo que consideraba más rentable y práctico ser el Director del Área Creativa que ser el Gerente General de todas las áreas de la compañía o más aún, ser parte del Directorio. Se había reído en un gesto avergonzado, asegurando que no tenía las capacidades físicas y mentales necesarias para llevar a cuestas toda una empresa, sobre todo una de tal envergadura.

Aún con todo lo anteriormente dicho, el asiático no se fiaba de lo que aseguraba era una falsa modestia. Quiso mantener ese sentimiento ahí, resguardado en el bolsillo interno de su traje Gucci… o uno Hermès o Salvatore Ferragamo, Ermenegildo Zegna, Versace, Prada o cualquier otro de los que gustaba portar, lo importante es que no lograba sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Creía bastante capaz a ese joven de llegar a la cima, lo que a veces le molestaba. Y a veces no.

El primer día, en el que Allen se abalanzó a besarlo con una fogosidad digna de sus años, Kanda se sorprendió. Lo rechazó. Pero no pasó ni una semana y el inglés intentó otra vez, después otra y otra. Hasta que cayó.

Justamente la noche anterior, se producía un debate interno entre las vigorosas caricias. Después de todo, cada vez que podía, le decía al muchacho de la barrera etaria que los separaba. Cosa que poco y nada le importaba al susodicho, quien vivía feliz cerca del mañoso sujeto. Eran diez años, no lo negaba, pero también le recalcaba que no estaba ante un menor de edad y aseguraba estar en su sano juicio como para poder decidir con quién quería tener intimidad.

Los días pasaron y los encuentros casuales también continuaban, a regañadientes por parte del asiático. Hasta que un día, en las oficinas del Departamento Creativo, luego de una junta rutinaria, el mayor fue arrastrado a los baños. Dentro del último cubículo fue besado, al principio, aunque estaba desconcertado, le correspondió; cosa que detuvo cuando Allen le fue besando el cuello y tocando con sus manos, bajó desde el firme pecho, por el formado torso hasta la hebilla de su lustroso pantalón.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" preguntó, casi con un palpante temor y nerviosismo, era un baño que se compartía con una buena parte del departamento y cualquiera podría entrar, en cualquier momento. Desde abajo, Allen le sonrió picaronamente. En su blanca tez, se notaba aún más el sonrojo que lo delataba como el apasionado chico que, más que mal, a Kanda le terminó encantando. «Este maldito… no se atreverá… ¿o sí?»

Pues sí.

Bajó la cremallera y aun teniendo la mano de Kanda en su cabeza tratando de alejarlo, tomó esa deseada masculinidad. La masajeó en un lento pero profundo vaivén y cuando aún no estaba totalmente dura, la metió en su húmeda boca.

Sintió una leve presión en su pecho al ahogar bruscamente un gemido, evitando respirar durante unos segundos. Con un suspiro entrecortado, continuó observando cómo su miembro desaparecía a cada rato dentro de la boca de un feliz albino. La suave lengua lo acariciaba ruda, pero exquisitamente y la saliva era un elixir bastante placentero. Nunca había penetrado una vagina, y de pronto pensó que tal vez así se sentiría, pero una corriente eléctrica que lo sacudió le dijo que jamás podría cambiar la atención de ese chico por una.

No le gustaba que lo tocaran en exceso. Varias veces fue quien recibía las estocadas, pero las pocas veces que le permitió a alguien tocar su pene con la mano o la boca, no le terminaron por convencer. No es que lo odiara, tal vez (pensaba él), la comparación se debía a que conocía cómo Allen era un ávido comensal, su boca estaba más entrenada.

Se rio ante tal pensamiento. Dándose cuenta de que buscaba justificar el hecho de que le gustase el sexo con el veinteañero.

Fue ahí cuando decidió que, si Allen buscaba aprovecharse de él para tener relaciones, Kanda haría lo mismo. Después de todo, el sexo con él era bueno, muy bueno.

Le tomó con más fuerza de los cabellos y girándose un poco, apoyó su mano libre en la pared. Allen se sorprendió, sobre todo cuando sintió que las caderas de su compañero se movían para aumentar la profundidad y la rapidez de la felación.

Contento y excitado, se dejó manipular con tranquilidad, buscando soporte en una de las piernas del moreno para poder masturbarse con la otra mano.

Salió del cubículo con cautela y al verificar que no había nadie cerca, se lo indicó al otro para que pudiera limpiar su boca.

Ya estaban arreglados y listos para salir, pero Allen lo detuvo, empujándolo sobre la puerta para detenerla. Iba a besarlo para sellar la lujuria que quedaba, pensando que como siempre, no sería correspondido a la primera y otra vez fue grande su sorpresa al ser besado primero. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, por lo que tampoco pudo detenerlo cuando se fue.

Allen desbordaba una dicha exorbitante, no solo ese día, sino que siguió por semanas. Fue evidente para él que el asiático le correspondía cada vez más. Tenía fe en que su relación se seguiría fortaleciendo y es que el joven prodigio siempre fue en serio, considerando que eran una pareja, dentro de una estable relación amorosa.

El problema recayó en que ninguno de los dos le informó al otro de lo que pensaban que estaba ocurriendo.

No es como que también gozaran de mucho tiempo libre para conversar o ir en citas, las noches eran sus horas doradas para darse un calor mutuo y en las mañanas (como en casi todas las ocasiones) era Allen quien le hablaba, de lo que fuera. Las pocas veces en las que Kanda le prestaba atención, solo respondía con monosílabos. Al no echarlo a patadas desde el inicio y sobre todo al no tener peleas como en la oficina, el chico de ojos grises tuvo mayores razones para creer en lo explicado antes.

Y ya con casi un año de ese tipo de relación, planeaba formalizarla oficialmente, proponiéndole que vivieran juntos.

Aunque los baldes de agua fría no tienen piedad, esperan específicamente al momento en el que te dolerá más el golpe.

Kanda, ahora siendo el Presidente del Directorio, obtuvo más trabajo, más plata, pero efectivamente con mucho más trabajo y ya era tiempo de tener a alguien que le asistiera. Recursos humanos le contrató a una recién egresada de Ingeniería Industrial, la mejor de su generación, además de inteligente, también era bastante agraciada y por supuesto, no era ciega. No era la única persona que quedaba flechada por el japonés, pero tampoco era una mujer descriteriada.

Allen solo se enteró de que ella gustaba de su jefe por los comentarios de los colegas, ya que la llegada de esta hermosa y vivaz ingeniera no pasó desapercibida para nadie. No pasaron tantas semanas para que muchos comentaran que harían buena pareja, si es que ya no lo eran.

Esa cereza del pastel no le apeteció para nada y a pesar de que no desconfiaba de su _novio_, fue a decirle por primera vez lo que pensaba.

La frase "¿¡Pero de qué mierda estás hablando?!" lo trastocó. No esperaba la confrontación que tuvo y se dio cuenta ahí que Kanda jamás pensó en él como su pareja. Solo alguien con quien tener sexo de vez en cuando e incluso antes de que Allen saliera disparado de su oficina, se dio cuenta de que Allen jamás quiso aprovecharse de él solo para, efectivamente, tener sexo de vez en cuando.

Al poco rato llegó la susodicha mujer y al verlo de pie frente al escritorio, pálido y viendo al vacío como un idiota, lanzó lentamente la pregunta para saber si su jefe estaba bien.

«No.» Pensó, pero no le respondió, aunque claro, no hacía falta.

Tan rápido como salió huyendo, regresó. Agitado a más no poder, pero al llegar a la oficina de Kanda, solo encontró a la asistente y a regañadientes le preguntó por quién ansiaba. Como se dijo, ella no era tonta, jamás dijo nada porque se percató de los sentimientos que estos dos personajes guardaban el uno por el otro.

Había una terraza en uno de los últimos pisos, decorada con estilo bohemio y que estaba a plena disposición para todos los trabajadores, sin embargo, por una razón que no se conocía muy bien, solo era ocupada por Kanda. Tal vez era por el miedo que infundía, tal vez por el respeto, pero lo que sí se sabía era esa regla no escrita creada por los mismos empleados, en la que estaba prohibido estar ahí cuando este sujeto descansaba en el sofá bajo la pérgola.

Yuu nunca meditó realmente sobre eso, pero como casi todo lo que le pasaba, lo naturalizó. Por eso le pareció extraño escuchar cómo alguien se acercaba presuroso.

Antes de poder alegarle por el ruido, se detuvo al contemplar que era el pequeño brote de habas, como le gustaba decirle para molestarlo, para no decir ese nombre que lo hacía temblar de emoción en la cama.

Allen Walker estaba agitado, desordenado, algo sudado, con los puños apretados y el entrecejo fruncido.

Otra vez, antes de que pudiera hablar, escuchó como el otro respiró profundamente y se acercó, arrodillando una pierna frente a él. Le mostró el anillo que apretó durante todo el camino para no perderlo.

"No te dije cuánto me gustas, no te dije cuánto te detesto, no te dije lo mucho que amo tus arrebatos idiotas, no te dije lo mucho que quiero estar contigo más de dos noches seguidas, tampoco te dije que quiero viajar contigo y celebrar nuestros aniversarios en un hotel de Grecia como en la película que vimos, la única en la que no te dormiste después de los primeros cinco minutos. Tampoco te dije que los perros me dan miedo, pero que aun así quiero que tengamos todos los que tú quieras… Sé que te mareo con tantas estupideces que digo a toda hora, pero realmente quiero empezar a decirte todo, para que jamás vuelvas a pensar que no te amo, maldito idiota cásate conmigo".

Kanda, aún sentado, abrazándose levemente, no despegó su mirada de quien tenía enfrente y tampoco pudo juntar los labios que tenía separados con ligereza. Al acabar, guardó uno de sus característicos mechones detrás de su oreja y respondió con una ajena suavidad en su voz: "Puede que sufras… si te quedas conmigo, con alguien que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría más allá de su nariz… O de lo que sentía… Después de conocerme, la gente no espera de mí lo que cualquiera querría en una relación, por eso intenté justificar tus actos como el juego de un mocoso que no tiene intenciones de sentar cabeza. Nos separa una década y es suficiente para que no nos entendamos en varias cosas… Con todo eso y más… ¿Aun así me aceptarías?"

Con firme y sincero "Sí" todo se selló. Sin esperar un segundo después de que Allen le pusiera el anillo en el dedo anular, tomó su suave y joven rostro para darle el beso más real que dio en su vida. Por sorpresa para ellos, los separó el ruido de las ovaciones que se veían a través del cristal. Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento empezaron a tener público. Al brote albino no le molestó tanto, pero Kanda se sonrojó, también por primera vez e intentó esconder su expresión mirando a las hojas de la enredadera que caían desde el techo de la pérgola florida. Se rio levemente, ese día fue demasiado para él.

Lo sorprendió absorto viendo el atardecer desde el borde de la enorme terraza de piedra y sin querer molestarlo le tocó con suavidad el brazo para entregarle la copa de espumante. Allen, gustoso, besó a su esposo en agradecimiento, volviendo ambos a contemplar las aguas cristalinas del mar de Grecia.

"Igual que en la película…" Soltó satisfecho, sin querer que ese momento acabara. "No te pondrás a cantar, ¿cierto?" Preguntó más con temor que con gracia, pero que igual generó unas risas cómplices.

Junto al sonido de las olas, era una noche cálida, igual de cálida que el resto de las noches.


End file.
